


Summer's End

by shiny_glor_chan



Series: All My Teen Wolf Ships Meme [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alive Erica, F/M, Fix It Fic, Gen, M/M, Multi, Pre-Relationship, Pre-Threesome, pre-season 3
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-16
Updated: 2013-07-16
Packaged: 2017-12-20 10:59:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/886467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shiny_glor_chan/pseuds/shiny_glor_chan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>During the last few days of summer, Stiles and Scott game like they always do, with one exception that falls through the McCalls' back door.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Summer's End

**Author's Note:**

  * For [youdickbag](https://archiveofourown.org/users/youdickbag/gifts).



> Ship #110 Erica Reyes/Scott McCall/Stiles Stilinski
> 
> Well, I had to do fix it fic for this one. All the happies. <3

It's been a weird summer, and Stiles can't believe it's been so quiet. He's playing video games with Scott in the living room, like they've done for most nights all summer, but he still can't quite shake the feeling that something's about to happen.

“Pause the game,” Scott says suddenly.

Stiles does it automatically, watching Scott as he leaves the room. Curious and worried, Stiles goes after him to see Scott nose twitching before he hurriedly opens the backdoor. Erica tumbles through, looking bruised and battered. Stiles stares in shock as Scott scoops her into his arms. 

“You heard her coming?” Stiles questions as they head back to the living room. “I guess it doesn't matter. Your mom still keep a first aid kit under the kitchen sink?”

“Yeah,” Scott replies as he carefully removes Erica's blazer. “We'll need a wet cloth too.”

Stiles nods as he sprints into the kitchen, grabbing everything he needs with minimum fumbling. He returns to kneel by Scott, who has a hand on Erica's stomach, her pain seeping into Scott's veins instead. Stiles carefully wipes her bigger wounds, and Erica hisses as she startles awake.

“Stiles,” she murmurs. “Scott.”

“We're right here,” Scott reassures. “You're okay now. We're gonna take care of you.”

Erica nods as they patch her wounds. “I need to find Derek,” she tells them. “I have to tell him...”

Scott shakes his head. “Not tonight,” he says firmly. “Derek can wait for tomorrow.”

She tries to protest, but she sighs in defeat. “Yeah, I guess you're right,” she says quietly. “I need to not be halfway to passing out when I tell him what happened...”

“What did happen?” Stiles asks curiously, backpedaling when Scott shoots him a glare. “Or I can wait to hear when you tell Derek. That works too.”

Erica chuckles. “Funny, Batman,” she murmurs as she turns to Scott. “So, Scott, do I get to sleep in a real bed? It's been a while.”

“Of course,” Scott tells her as he moves to pick her back up. “Brace yourself.”

She leans against Scott's chest when he picks her up, and Stiles gathers up all their supplies and follows them upstairs for the night.

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me at [my tumblr](http://shiny-glor-chan.tumblr.com/).


End file.
